Joey Aurum
You are reading lore for the R*CU. For MCCU, click here Joey Aurum is a member of Chippio Gonzales' Gang and the ancestor to Justin Aurum Prior to his involvement with Chippio, Joey was working under his father and the Crimson Caravan. He gave this up for an exciting life with his new companions. Appearance When in public presence, as Joey would put it, he wears a dark red tailcoat. The tailcoat sports black accents, including the four buttons and inner folds. The white cotton shirt on the inside has a black gentleman's bowtie attached to it. Joey's wilderness outfit is his brown military jacket and dark blue/black pants with brown boots. He is rarely seen with a hat, claiming he doesn't look good with one. He has styled cool brown hair with a bartender like mustache. Beneath his jacket he wears a white cotton button up shirt. He is often seen with his bolt-action rifle and pump-action shotgun slung on his back with a Schofield revolver at his hip. He can also be seen wearing a dark red coat, usually during business transactions. Personality While Joey gave up his life as a rising businessman, the tools of the trade are still reserved within his mind. Joey is a charismatic and friendly person. He is also a strikingly good barterer, giving him the ability to persuade most folk, especially simple ones. Whether he needs to make up a lie to escape a sticky situation or trade a poor rabbit pelt for a perfect bear skin, Joey is up to the job. Outside of his trading life, Joey is with his companions against the world. While he often claims he's only looking for money, many believe he stands for more than that. Joey is naturally rebellious, but oddly enough will tolerate a more civilized land. He does not like authority and prefers to be free but understands the trade-off for safety. Joey loves the company of woman and could often be seen with various different lady friends. Abilities Joey's ability to swinder folk has already been discussed. In combat, Joey performs his best when he has his bolt-action rifle in his hand, staying behind and taking targets out from afar. If he is up close, he opts to tackle his adversaries and take them out with a point blank shotgun shell or revolver round. As a horseman, Joey is fairly talented. He prefers fighting on his feet though, as it's easier to remain accurate. Joey learnt to survive off the land during his time up north and is said by many to be a talented hunter. Biography Joey was born in New York during 1878 to a wealthy family. His father, James Aurum, was the head of a caravan that transported goods across the country, mainly to the west. As a child, Joey was more interested in animals and nature rather than the life his father had tried to set out for him. This interest had James take away toys that made Joey happy, which resulted in a growing resent towards his father. When his mother stopped trying to mend the growing rift between the two, Joey became rebellious. He would often times fail to accomplish simple tasks his father gave him to prove a point, which never truly worked. When James decides enough was enough, he sent Joey on a caravan to the west to set up a deal with Leviticus Cornwall. This was partly done to clear Joey as a distraction for James and partly because James was confident in Joey's skills to persuade Mr. Cornwall into a deal. Joey never met with Mr. Cornwall, instead deserting his caravan and heading north with a stolen sum of money and a horse named Peter. Joey lived in the mountains for the better part of a few months. He was peaceful enough up until a private detective, a pinkerton, found him and got away to relay his position to whoever was looking for him, presumably James or Cornwall. Joey abandoned the location, burning his cabin to the ground, and headed to Blackwater. When in Blackwater, Joey was waiting to sell a deer pelt when he was shoved by a Mexican by the name of Chippio Gonzales and the perfect pelt was dropped into the mud. The two got into a scuffle which was eventually broken up by Water Flows, Chippio's Native American friend. After tensions lowered, Joey went to sell his pelt, telling the butcher that the mud-ridden pelt could be seen as a masterpiece of art to some eastern folk. Chippio praised Joey for his bartering and fighting skills and told him he could use a man like Joey in his "team". After a discussion in the local saloon, Joey decided to join Chippio, figuring the new life would be exciting and a good cover for his current situation involving the pinkertons. It was not made fully aware to Joey at this time that the pinkertons were after the Gonzales Gang as well. Joey now resides within the Gonzales Gang in Cholla Springs with Chippio Gonzales, Water Flows, and Sam.